Legendary Lovers
by Staticy Fox Atra
Summary: After seeing Lucy and Lisanna making out Natsu is depressed. So, Gray tries to comfort him. Contains minor OOC, Gratsu, Lislu, BickslowXOC


**A/N: I've been wanting to write a yaoi Fairy Tail fanfic for a while now. Though I thought my first was gonna be a Laxus and Freed. This may have some OOC and this is also my first yaoi fanfic ever. Also, I have an OC but nothing really major. No flames please. Reviews with positive and some negative criticism would be good though.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro owns Fairy Tail. I also don't own Legendary Lovers by Katy Perry**

It was a summer evening and Natsu was depressed. He was walking at the bridge by the river where Natsu and Gray used to fight. He looked up to the horizon watching as the sun set slowly.

(Flashback)

Natsu was about to confess to Lucy. He had a crush on her ever since they met. He really didn't know that the celestial spirit mage would be the one for him. So, he was walking over to her place with his usual large, goofy smile.

When he reached her place he opened the door without knocking. He walked in and saw something he thought he'd never see.

Lucy was sitting on the couch, her eyes closed. She was being hugged my Lisanna. Lisanna eyes were also closed and hugging Lucy. Their lips were into contact. They were so engrossed on what they was doing that they never noticed the pink haired teen.

Natsu couldn't help but look back and forth at the girls. His eyes wide open as well as his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He finally shouted, after watching them for a whole minute.

The two girls broke apart, staring up at Natsu.

"Ah, Natsu, we can explain…" Lucy's voiced trailed off.

Natsu only back up before running out the door.

"NATSU!" The girls shouted.

(End of flashback)

He couldn't help but keep thinking about that scene. He sat down, still looking at the red-orange sky.

"What are you doing here ash for brains?" A familiar mage said.

"What does it look like?" Was all Natsu said.

"It looks like you're staring at the sky."

"Mhmm."

"What wrong with you?"

"I… I just saw Lucy."

"And?" He really didn't see what could be wrong with him.

"I saw Lisanna with her."

"And?" He wanted to get to the point.

"They were kissing each other."

"…" Gray didn't know what to say about that. "What?"

"You heard me."

"So, Lucy… and Lisanna… the girls who had a crush on you… never had a crush on you, but had crushes on each other… and was seen making out."

"Yep."

"Whoa." He breathed out. "Was it hot?"

"What?" Natsu finally took his head from the sky and towards the ice mage. He had a dumbfounded face.

"Do you have any idea how many guys would want to watch two hot girls make out?"

"I wasn't caring if the kiss was hot or not between them, I was just shocked. I was about to ask Lucy out, and seeing her making out with my childhood crush is something I haven't nor wanted to imagine."

"You're one weird boy." Gray murmured.

"What do you think I should to?"

Well this was a first. Natsu never really asked Gray for advice.

"Move to option two."

"Option two?"

"You know, when the first doesn't work out, Lucy, you have another one who isn't taken."

"Okay… I would say Lisanna but she's taken." Natsu sighed again.

"Option three?"

"… let me ask you a question first."

"Alright."

"Who are your options?"

"I can't tell you that. One thing that I can say is, I haven't went through option one yet."

"I'm pretty sure Juiva will say yes."

"What?! Juvia is not option one, she's not option two, and she's defiantly not option three. I don't like Juvia that way."

"Hey Gray?"

"Yeah."

"Say, if I confess to option three what if they say no."

"There's more fish out in the sea. As they say."

"How many options do you have?"

"Only five."

"What do you think about… boys?"

"Boys as in, am I gay?" Natsu nodded. "Well, I'm bi, if that helps. Why? You're not gay, are you?

"Yeah." He confessed.

Gray's eyes widened. 'This… this is my chance.' He thought.

Natsu was looking up at the blood orange sun. He noticed Gray coming closer up to him at the side of his eye.

"What are you doi…"

Natsu was silenced when Gray lips connected to his. Natsu was surprised, but didn't stop it. After some seconds they had to separate for air.

"So, I'm your option one?"

"No, you're actually option two."

"Who's option one?"

"Not telling."

"It's Dawn Twilight isn't it?" (She's an OC that you'll know more about in my next fanfic. Or the next next fanfic)

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for Juvia she would've been mine."

"Sure." Natsu smiled and rolled his eyes.

"It's true."

"Why did you say, you haven't went through option one yet? You asked her on a date once and she said yeah."

"Like I said, it's Juvia fault. Juvia put her in a freezer over night and threaten her to the point where Dawn Twilight is afraid to be around me…" Gray paused. "And that's another reason why I don't want to be around Juvia."

Natsu shook his head and gave Gray another kiss. The simple kiss became a make out session.

-o-

Up on the bridge staring at the pair were two Fairy Tail mages.

"Aww, look at them.

Take me down to the river

Underneath the blood orange sun

They'll say their names like a scripture

Keep their hearts beating like a drum

Legendary lovers, they could be legendary, la la la la la

Legendary lovers, they should be legendary, la la la la la (as you see, I changed the words up a bit)

Yeah, I should sing this song for them during karaoke tomorrow." Twilight said to the seith mage.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we shipped Lucy and Lisanna together or we wouldn't get these two together." Bickslow smiled.

"We're a great shipper team. We could even beat Mira." They gave high fives to each other.

"Let's go spy on Elfman and Evergreen." Bickslow's tongue was out.

"Then we could pair up Laxus and Freed." Dawn Twilight made a large, toothy grin.

"Hell yeah."

**Wow, I finished. This fanfic was originally named Options but I was listening to Katy Perry's Prism album and I started listening to Legendary Lovers, so you see why I named it Legendary Lovers. Also, I actually despise Lucy and Lisanna but putting them together, their bearable. I also never thought I would write about a yuri paring either since they don't interest me much.**


End file.
